El Pasado Perdido
by Nekolandia
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde la última reunion entre los paises. Pero que va a hacer que Alemania quiera que todos se vuelvan a reunir. Puede una visita a Venecia hacer que su vida "normal" deje de serlo? Muchas parejas. Yaoi, Mpreg. Parejas dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Ya sé... Debería estar haciendo otras cosas... Pero como no he tenido internet solo he podido escribir esto. Ahora no depende de lo rapido que escriba sino en lo rapido que consiga internet de nuevo.

D: hetalia no me pertenece. Lo siento.

Principales parejas: PruHun, AusSui, Franada, UsUk, Runa, Giripan, Spamano,Ita?, muchas mas.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1<span>

El sol brillaba sobre el cielo de Venecia con mucha intensidad. Ludwig se arrepentía de haber ido ahí. Pero era por su trabajo, se intentaba convencer. Su negocio tenía uno de sus mayores clientes en la ciudad. Ahora que la junta había finalizado se preguntaba por que no tomaba un vuelo anterior y se iba lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Demasiados recuerdos que habían sido hermosos hasta siete años antes. Pero fue esa reunión la que hizo que algo que le hacía sonreír ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo llorar. Pero el nunca lloraba. Bueno, muy pocas veces lo había hecho. La primera y la segunda guerra mundial eran de las últimas veces. Había logrado no perder la compostura en la reunión en la que la peor de todas las decisiones se había tomado. Para el claro, mucha otra gente adoraba esa decisión.

_Todos los países estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Por una vez nadie se estaba molestando, algo muy raro. Hasta los más vagos estaban despiertos. Nadie estaba de humor para tener una reunión normal._

_-Vamos a comenzar esta reunión. Casi todos tenemos la misma recomendación por hacer. ¿Quién comienza?-Dijo el estado-unidiense, algo muy raro en el no dar una idea estúpida._

_-Yo. –Dijo el italiano del norte- Como nunca hacemos nada productivo y nuestros jefes se encargan de todo, acabemos con las reuniones, vivamos una vida humana y rompamos el contacto con el resto de las naciones. –Estaba a punto de llorar, pero habló con mucha decisión. _

_-¿Votos a favor? –Preguntó el inglés. _

_Casi todas las manos se levantaron menos la del alemán. Este no comprendía por que estaba pasando todo esto. Se quedo asombrado de que personas como Grecia, Estados Unidos, Romano y más estuvieran de acuerdo. El primero ya que siempre estaba dormido y nunca votaba, el segundo ya que las reuniones eran su oportunidad de decir que era el "hero" y el tercero ya que nunca estaba de acuerdo con su hermano._

_-Mayoría. Las reuniones y el contacto con otras naciones quedan eliminados. Todos van a vivir una vida humana. Ya nos podemos ir. –Dijo el inglés._

_Todos se levantaron de sus sillas y se fueron a fuera. El alemán intentó hablar con su amigo, pero este estaba fuera del mapa. No sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que lo iba a ver._

Hacía mucho que no iba a Italia. De hecho, hacía mucho que no salía de Alemania. Había comenzado un negocio de productos de limpieza. Tenía mucho éxito y ahora prácticamente había monopolizado toda Europa, el sur de América, algunos países de Asia, Australia y media Nueva Zelanda. No había tenido nada de éxito en África, pero no le importaba mucho ahora, en siete años había logrado alzar un imperio de productos de limpieza increíble.

Estaba caminado por un parque muy lindo que estaba en el centro. En eso vio algo que llamó su atención. Eran dos niños pequeños. Una chica y un chico. Le recordaban a cuando le estaba intentando enseñar a Italia a pelear. La chica, era en este caso la que le estaba enseñando al que tenía que ser su hermano. Se acercó para ver más de cerca esto. Cuando llegó al lado de los niños vio que le estaban mirando.

-¿Qué pasa señor?-Dijo la rubia.

-Hola, estaba viendo que le estabas enseñando a luchar a tu hermano menor. –Respondió el Alemán.

-No es mi hermano menor, es mi mellizo. Y no le estoy enseñando a pelear, estamos entrenando. –Le corrigió la pequeña.

-Muy bien. Sabes, antes era militar. Si quieres os puedo ayudar con vuestra practica. –Les dijo el mayor.

-Ve~ Buena idea. Vamos hermanita. El señor nos puede ayudar.-Dijo el otro. Sus cabellos eran marrones, en contrarío de los cabellos claros de su hermana.

-No sé… ¿Que va a decir _papà_?-Preguntó la chica.

-¿Tu que crees?-Contestó a su hermana con otra pregunta con una cara seria, pero aún así sus ojos azules denotaban gracia.

Los dos niños se pusieron a reír como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo. Puede que lo fuera, pensó el alemán. Una lastima que el no lo comprendiera. Pero no importaba. La risa de los niños le hizo sonreír un poco, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer.

-Claro que nos puede ayudar. De hecho le agradeceríamos mucho señor…

-Ludwig.

La cara de los niños cambió drásticamente. Como si le hubieran lanzado una cubo lleno de agua fría. Lentamente lo miraron de abajo hacia arriba. Comenzaron a susurrar. El adulto no comprendía de todo que decían pero podía escuchar algunas palabras como: Alemán, alto, rubio, azules, serio, formal, militar, no, sonrisa, huir. En eso los dos chicos se pusieron a correr. Eran más rápidos de lo que parecían mientras entrenaban.

Comenzó a seguirlos de lejos para que no pareciera que los estaba persiguiendo. Por muy rápidos que fueran, el llevaba toda su vida entrenando. Vio como llegaron a una calle con muchas casa pintorescas y entraron en una. Cerraron la puerta con fuerza y permanecieron dentro.

El alemán decidió esperar un tiempo prudencial para que los dos niños se calmaran. Al cabo de una hora se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La puerta al igual que toda la casa tenía elementos decorativos de todas las épocas de la arquitectura Italiana. De hecho, había un mapa gravado en la puerta en el que salía Italia con los estilos de pasta de cada región. Tocó el timbre. Oyó unos pasos acercarse y luego se abrió la puerta.

-Ve~ Hola.-En eso vio a quien estaba del otro lado.- ¿Tu?

En eso la puerta se cerró de un fuerte golpe. El alemán escucho como se ponían todos los candados del otro lado. También las ventanas se cerraron. La casa se había aislado del exterior. Tocó de nuevo el timbre pero nadie abrió.

El rubio intentó comprender lo que había pasado en el camino del aeropuerto. Los hechos eran estos:

Va a una junta con un cliente. Normal.

Termina la junta y se va a caminar. Normal.

Se encuentra con dos niños. Normal.

Habla con los dos niños. Ya no del todo normal.

Los dos niños salen huyendo. Depende de la circunstancia puede ser normal.

Sigue a los niños hasta su casa. Ya no normal.

Toca el timbre de la casa de los niños. No normal.

Italia le abre la puerta y se la cierra en sus narices. Nada normal.

Si no se apresura va a perder el avión. Todo menos normal.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto pudo coger el avión sin demasiado problema. En el tiempo de vuelta a Alemania estaba dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo que había pasado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero no podía ser una persona normal. Tenía que ser otra nación.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la reunión solo había descubierto donde vivía otra nación. Cuando bajo del avión llamo a su secretaria y le dijo que iba a estar un tiempo fuera, que si había algún problema le llamara. Rápidamente compró otro boleto y se subió al avión.

* * *

><p>Ya tengo casi todos los capítulos escritos, así que los publicaré cuando tenga ese bien tan hermoso que es internet. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2Viena

D: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2<span>

El vuelo no fue demasiado largo. Se bajo del avión y cogió su equipaje. Salió a la ciudad. Al ser verano el sol era abrumador. Normalmente no hacía tanto calor en esa ciudad, pero hoy era un día caluroso. La ciudad de Viena resplandecía a mas no poder. Pero no era ahí a donde quería ir. Encontró un servicio de taxis y se subió a uno.

-¿A dónde quiere ir _herr (señor)_? –Le preguntó el taxista.

-A esta dirección. –Le dijo mostrando una carta en donde estaba la dirección escrita.

-Vamos allá.

El viaje duró bastante y cuando llegaron, el taxista le cobró aún mas. Estaba enfrente de una casa en el medio de la nada. La puerta era grande y hermosa. Decía: Bienvenidos. En alemán y en húngaro. La puerta estaba abierta así que entró a la casa.

Cuando llegó la música de un piano invadía todo. La dulce melodía era acompañada por una voz. Entró hasta de donde llegaba la música. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que pudo ver algo que no se esperaba.

A pesar de lo que pensaba, no era el Austriaco el que estaba tocando el instrumento, sino un muchachito de unos seis o siete años. Y la persona que estaba cantando estaba recostada sobre el piano mirando unas hojas que estaban justo a su lado. Era uno de cola que estaba cerrado, seguramente para que la pequeña pudiera estar sobre el.

No podía creer que el tacaño del Austriaco dejar que algo así pasara con su piano. Seguramente o no era de el o no estaba en casa. Abrió la puerta para pasar a la sala. El chico dejo de tocar y la chica de cantar. Los dos lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó la chica, que debía tener la misma edad que el otro.

-Soy Ludwig. ¿Están vuestros padres?

-Los míos o los de ella.

El alemán se quedo sorprendido. ¿No eran hermanos? Entonces, ¿de quien eran hijos? Estaba seguro que estaba en el lugar correcto. La carta era de el de lentes. En ella le preguntaba si tenía algún producto especial para limpiar los pianos. Nunca supo como consiguió su dirección.

En eso otra puerta se abrió y de ella salió una persona a la que el germano conocía muy bien. Ojos rojos, pelo blanco, un pollito volando alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿_Bruder_? -Preguntó el albino.

-_Ja (si)_, soy yo. –Respondió el rubio.

-¿Quién es el _vati (papá)_? –Preguntó la niña.

-Es tu _onkel (tío)**…**_

-Ludwig.

-Sí, tu _onkel_ Ludwig.

En eso el hermano menor se dio cuenta en los parecidos entre su sobrina y su hermano. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Sus ojos eran rojizos, tenía un mechón de cabellos blancos entre su cabello castaño, y lo más importante de todo: ¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaría una camiseta con un pollito y en letras grandes "Te quiero Gilbird"?

-¿Dónde esta _anya (mama)_?

-Arriba, junto con tus tíos. Venga, subamos. Creo que alguien tiene que hablar con todos.

La niña bajo del piano y el chico se levanto de su lugar. Los dos tenían un aire que le recordaban a cuando estaban todas las naciones juntas. Ahora no podía pensar en ninguna cosa que no fuera en encontrarse con el resto. Subieron las escaleras. En las paredes había una gran cantidad de espadas y armas de fuego; no sabía si eran decoración o no.

Llegaron a la planta superior donde el prusiano le dijo a su hermano que se quedara en una habitación. Los niños se quedaron con el. Era una pequeña sala en donde se podían ver desde partituras hasta pólvora.

-¿Dónde vives? -Preguntó el joven.

-En Alemania.

-¿Por qué no te conocíamos? –Preguntó la chica.

-No sé. Por que nunca había venido a visitaros.

-¿Por qué nunca habías venido a visitarnos?-Preguntaron los dos.

Gracias al cielo la puerta se abrió en ese momento. El primero en entrar fue el albino. Seguido una chica de largos cabellos marrones, era Hungría. Luego entró el de lentes. Y hasta el final entró el amante de las armas del Suizo. Ludwig no se esperaba eso.

-Chicos… y marimacho, miren quien esta aquí.

Los cuatro recién llegados se sentaron en sillas al igual que los tres que ya estaban ahí. Por fin pudo reconocer de donde se le hacían familiares algunos rasgos del muchacho. Eran del otro rubio y del maniático del piano. La chica le había dado un buen golpe al del pelo blanco por su comentario.

-Hola…

-Ludwig. Ahora me hago llamar Ludwig.

-Nosotros somos Elizabeth, –dijo el austriaco señalando a la Húngara- Vash –Al Suizo- Gilbert,-A su hermano- y yo ahora soy Roderich.

-¿Cómo supiste nuestra dirección? –Preguntó Eli.

-Por la carta. –Dijo dándoles la carta.

Los cuatro la rodearon y se pusieron a leerla. Efectivamente ellos la habían enviado, pero hace unos cuatro años. Era raro que el alemán la haya conservado tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué no habías venido antes? –Preguntó la menor.

-No sé. Tenía mucho trabajo. Pero me hubiera gustado conoceros antes. –Dijo mirando a los dos niños.

-Kesesese~ ¿Y por que ahora merecemos tu presencia? –Preguntó el padre de la niña recibiendo un golpe de parte de la Húngara.

-Necesito preguntaros que hacer… -Respondió su hermano.

-¿Por? –Preguntó Eli con curiosidad.

El alemán decidió contarles todo ya que había estado demasiado tiempo guardándose las cosas para si mismo. Evito decir las palabras naciones por si acaso los niños no sabían nada de eso.

Cuando terminó de contar todo lo que había hecho en esos siete años se sintió mejor. Lo que le dijeran que hacer con respecto al italiano ya no importaba tanto ya que por lo menos se había quitado algo de su carga. Los cuatro adultos y los dos niños parecían estar pensando en que decir. Ninguno parecía tener una respuesta automática.

-Tengo una idea. –Dijo de repente la menor.

Todos se voltearon a verla tenía una cara sonriente. A pesar de eso primero se la dijo a su amigo. Este también sonrió. Los adultos no sabían en que estaban pensando los niños pero cualquier idea era mejor que ninguna. Con excepción de las del Americano.

- Si todos los problemas han surgido a partir de que se han eliminado las reuniones, como tu las llamas, lo único que tienes que hacer es que se vuelvan a hacer. Pero en vez de discutir, podéis reuniros para charlar. Así que lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con todos para que se vuelvan a hacer las reuniones.-Explicó la chica.

-¿Todos? Son más de doscientos y están por todo el mundo. –Dijo el alemán.

-Pues habla con algunos, que ellos hablen con otros y así sucesivamente. Como una reacción en cadena.

-¿Y como piensas convencer a esa banda de patanes de algo así? –preguntó el Suizo a su "sobrina".

-Seguramente todos se aburren, quieren saber que ha sido del resto y quieren volver a ver a sus amigos.

-Es probable. Kesese~ Mi hija es la segunda persona más awesome del mundo. Después de mi, claro.

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta el resto?-Preguntó el alemán.

-Niños, a dormir. –Dijo el austriaco.

-Pero papá… -Comenzó en chico pero en eso el Suizo sacó una escopeta y les apuntó. Los dos salieron corriendo como a quien se le lleva el alma el diablo.

-Yo puedo ir a hablar con mi hermana. Ella vive con el **** del Islandés. Por lo que sé los Nórdicos siguen en contacto. Así que nos los quitamos de encima. Además este mes no he ido a amenazar, digo a saludar a mi cuñado. –Dijo el Suizo guardado el arma.

-Yo sé donde encontrarme a los Bálticos y a Polonia. Seguimos en contacto. Así que si quieren yo me encargo de ellos. -Dijo la húngara.

-Yo sé donde están la republica Checa, Eslovaquia, Eslovenia y el resto. –Dijo el austriaco.

-Yo sé donde esta el Bad Trio Friends y ellos saben donde están muchos otros. Te vas a venir conmigo. –Dijo señalando a su hermano- Además tengo un concierto en Paris, así que me llevo a los niños conmigo. Kesese~ Encima no creo que quieras encontrarte con Lovino, digo Romano ahora.

-¿Concierto? –Preguntó el menor de los germanos intentando recordar el nombre humano del mayor de los italianos.

-Sí. ¿Tan desconectado del mundo estas? Soy cantante. ¿Cómo crees que me ganó la vida? Kesese~

-¿Y para que te llevas a los niños? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Cuando llegaste estaban cantando y tocando, ¿no?-asintió como respuesta- Pues además de tocar la música que el señorito les da también tocan buena música. Siempre hacen de teloneros en mis conciertos.

-Así que todos a hacer las maletas. –Dijo la húngara. –Voy a avisar a los niños que van a estar más tiempo con su tío.

* * *

><p>Decidí publicar los dos primeros capítulos al mismo tiempo para que tenga un poco mas de sentido la espera. ¿Alguien sabe que genders he de ponerle?<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3 Paris

D: Como todos bien sabemos, ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Eso si; los de los hijos de las naciones si.

Nota: Mpreg. No implicito pero para que la historia tenga sentido tenemos que aceptarlo como una posibilidad.

Nota 2: Chiii^^

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3<span>

Los siete estaban en el aeropuerto esperando sus respectivos aviones. Se despidieron antes de entrar cada uno al suyo. Los tres adultos les desearon suerte a los niños y la húngara le dio un beso de despedida a su marido. Los otros dos también se despidieron y cada uno se subió a su avión.

El vuelo no fue demasiado largo pero los niños no paraban de practicar diferentes canciones. Como no tenían un piano se consiguieron de quien sabe donde un violín así que sonaba un poco más agudo que cuando practicaban en su casa.

-¿Es esta la canción que vais a cantar en el concierto? –Preguntó el tío de la chica.

-No. Esta canción nos la ha dado mi padre para que practiquemos. La canción que tocamos en el concierto la hemos escrito nosotros. No nos gusta cantarla enfrente de gente antes del concierto ya que nos reconocerían. –Dijo el chico que además de tocar el piano tocaba el violín.

-Muy bien… ¿Habéis ido a Paris antes?

-Por supuesto. Para visitar al tío Francis. –Dijo la chica. -¿Conoces al tío Francis _onkel_Ludwig?

-Sí. Claro que lo conozco.

-¿Y conoces a Mary Juliette? –Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quién?

-A la hija del tío Francis. –Dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No es tan increíble como yo pero es buena persona. –Dijo la chica.

-No, no la conozco.

Ludwig se estaba muriendo por dentro. ¿Es que todos habían hecho sus vidas y formado familias menos el? Muy probable, pensó. Por la forma en la que hablaban de ella la conocían bastante. Seguramente también conocían al Español y al italiano del sur. De repente el albino se despertó de su "sueño de belleza" y se volteo hacia sus tres acompañantes.

-Chicos… Y _bruder (hermano)_. Cuando lleguemos vamos a ir al concierto, luego tenemos una entrevista y hasta el final vamos a hablar con el tío Francis. Vamos a cenar todos juntos.

-¿Van a venir Mary Juliette y… esa persona de la que no me acuerdo, a vernos? –Preguntó el chico.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Al concierto o a la cena? –Preguntó la chica.

-A ambos. _ruhig (tranquilos)_, vais a tener mucho tiempo con ella.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a _Spanien (España)_ para ir a visitar a tío Antonio? –Preguntó la niña.

-Pronto.

-¿Y a visitar a tía Feliks y a el resto? –Preguntó el chico.

-No me digáis que ver a ese degenerado de rosa se os hace divertido.

Ludwig no comprendía como había estado tanto tiempo desconectado. Con Antonio seguramente se referían a España. Y el degenerado de rosa solo podía ser Polonia. ¿Todos tenían ahora un nombre humano? Seguramente. Y también seguramente todos en su idioma.

-Chicos. Ahora que lo pienso no me habéis dicho vuestros nombres. –Dijo Ludwig dándose cuenta de un detalle.

Los niños se dieron cuenta de que era verdad. No habían dicho sus nombres. Pero una obscura idea cruzó sus mentes. Bueno, no era obscura, pero a ellos les emocionaban los adjetivos extravagantes. A pesar de que obscura no es para nada extravagante.

-No te lo vamos a decir. Ahora vas a tener que adivinarlos. Pero no ahora, en el concierto. Nuestro nombre artístico es una mescla de nuestros nombres. Así que ahora lo vas a tener que adivinar. Y si no lo haces vas a tener que…

Pero una mirada extraña de parte de su padre y su tío hicieron que cambiaran de idea. Ludwig no comprendía como su hermano había podido cambiar tanto. Lo mas probable es que el ser padre de una niña y tener que vivir como humano lo había vuelto más maduro.

-Somos los increíbles, magníficos y hermosos: Angela y Wolfgang.

Llegaron a Paris sin ningún inconveniente. Al llegar a la ciudad se dirigieron hacía uno de los lugares de conciertos más grandes y hermosos de la ciudad. Había una cantidad exorbitante de gente esperando para poder entrar. Llegaron y todos les dejaron pasar. Se cambiaron en un lugar. Ludwig prácticamente no los reconoció ya que estaban muy diferentes.

-Chicos, ahora vamos a salir y pasar por en medio de toda la gente para que tomen fotos y sean felices. –Dijo el de ojos rojos.

Dicho y hecho. Se levantó un revuelo inimaginable ya que todos querían ver a sus músicos de cerca. La gente llevaba camisetas con sus caras y con el símbolo del grupo, por así decirlo. Era una parte del mapa de Europa, exactamente la parte de Austria, Suiza, Hungría y Prusia, con un Gilbird gigante encima con una corona. Era muy curioso que la gente aceptara ese escudo, por llamarlo de algún modo, sin pensar en que significaría.

Los chicos comenzaron a cantar. El pianista se ubico en su instrumento. La chica, a diferencia de cómo practicaba en su casa se paró sobre el piano. Sí, se paró sobre el y comenzó a cantar. La música fluía por todo el recinto. Ludwig se quedo con dos frases: _Lange nicht gesehen, einfach mich ablehnen (tanto tiempo sin verte, para que simplemente me rechaces)_; y _Wir verloren die Vergangenheit, aber wir können die Zukunfterholen (Perdimos el pasado, pero podemos recuperar el futuro)._

El concierto duró bastante y cuando terminó todos estaban cansados. Justo al terminar se fueron al camerino donde les esperaba un reportero de una de las revistas de música más importantes del momento. El manager del grupo (Eli con gafas de sol) les había dicho que podían hacer esa entrevista.

Las preguntas fueron desde graciosas hasta salidas del tema. Entre los tres respondían. A pesar de que los chicos solo fueran los teloneros pertenecían al grupo. Ludwig no prestó mucha atención a las respuestas pero una se le hizo muy interesante.

-¿Qué le queréis decir a todos vuestros fans?

-Que ahora es tiempo de reencuentros. Que hay que volver a unirnos todos a pesar de que llevemos tiempo sin vernos. Que debes contarle a tus amigos lo que pasa a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo sin verlos. –No era un mensaje a las fans; era un mensaje a las naciones.

Cuando por fin se volvieron a poner como antes se dirigieron a un restaurante que estaba cerca. Cuando entraron Ludwig pudo ver al francés en una mesa. Junto a el había una pequeña niña de la edad aproximada de sus sobrinos. Era rubia como su padre pero tenía un curioso mechón de pelo que parecía flotar en el aire. Tenía un pequeño oso de peluche, o puede que no de peluche. Se parecía al oso de la miel de maple, de hecho, era tan parecido que parecía su hijo o algo así.

-¡Gilbert! Estamos aquí, _mon ami_.

-Francis. Hola. –Dijo el prusiano.

-Soy yo o ese es el pequeño de tu hermano. –Dijo el Francés.

-Sí. El "pequeño" de Ludwig por fin ha dejado su confinamiento solitario. Kesese~ Necesita contaros algo a ti y a la persona que siempre se me olvida su nombre.

-Soy Matthew. –Dijo en un susurro una persona que resultó estar al lado del francés. Tenía el mismo rizo flotante que la niña y el oso que salía en los paquetes de la miel de maple.

-Kesese~ Es verdad, Matt. Siempre se me olvida. Adivina con quien se encontró Ludwig el otro día.

-No sé _mon ami_. ¿Quién?

-Te lo dejo en: fuerza del eje, desaparecido, le gusta la pasta y…

-¡Italia!

-Como sueles decir: Touché. Kesese~

-No me lo puedo creer. Ni siquiera el malhumorado de su hermano ha podido encontrarlo. ¿Cómo lo encontró?

Ludwig no estaba seguro que contarles a todas las naciones lo que había pasado era una buena idea, pero aún así se los contó. Prestaron atención hasta que terminó su relato.

-Bueno… Matty, ¿sabes si tu hermano esta en Londres ahora? -Preguntó el Francés.

-Sí, ya es verano. Es buena idea. Tienen que convencer a los anglosajones. Seguramente ellos saben donde esta muchos del resto.

-_Oui (sí)_, mientras tanto nosotros podemos ir hablando con los que sabemos donde están. Bueno, ahora a comer.

La cena fue muy agradable. Los niños se llevaban muy bien con Mary Juliette. La comida era deliciosa. Le resolvieron las dudas a Ludwig confirmándole que el oso era el de la miel de maple. Matthew tenía una empresa de miel que había prácticamente monopolizado el mercado. Francis había puesto restaurantes y escrito algunos libros que no eran para niños precisamente.

Al finalizar la cena Ludwig, su hermano y los niños se fueron a buscar un lugar donde dormir. Después de unas cuantas vueltas encontraron un lugar. Era bastante bonito y muy barato (la tacañería del suizo y del austriaco era contagiosa).

-Mañana cogemos un vuelo a Londres. Voy a ver si podemos reservar algún lugar de conciertos para mañana. Así podemos decir que es una mini-gira por Europa. Kesese~

-¿Cómo vas a conseguir que la gente se entere del concierto y vaya? –Preguntó el alemán.

-Muy fácil. Dame cinco minutos en los que hago unas llamadas y te lo muestro. –Dijo Gilbert.

El prusiano se separó un poco de los niños y de su hermano. Llamó a una persona o a dos. A los cinco minutos volvió con ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Simplemente les puso una foto de un auditorio en el que entraban más de cinco mil personas.

-¿Quieres ver como se venden todas las entradas al concierto?

-_Ja (sí)** –**_Dijo el rubio.

El albino abrió su twit**** y se puso a escribir algo. Cuando terminó se los enseñó. Decía: Mañana concierto a las ocho de la noche en xxxx lugar, Londres. Los boletos ya están a la venta. Le dio a enter. A los cinco minutos ya había cientos de personas que habían pasado el mensaje. Puso el mismo mensaje en otras cinco redes sociales. Para cuando había terminado la mitad de los boletos ya estaban comprados.

-Las ventajas de internet, _Bruder (hermano)_**. **Las ventajas de internet…

…..

En esos momentos en una enorme tienda de ropa de marca en algún punto indefinido de Polonia.

-¡Eli! Que alegría que estés por aquí. –Dijo el polaco.

-Hola Feliks. He venido ya que necesito hablar contigo y con los chicos. Es importante.

-Esta bien. Primero deja que terminé esto y vamos a buscarlos. Creo que Toris está en su oficina. Pero no estoy seguro.

El rubio estaba vestido totalmente de rosa. Pero desde que sus diseños eran de los mas vendidos en el mundo la gente no le criticaba por vestir de esa forma. Su estudio de modas era enorme y todos los diseñadores soñaban con verlo alguna vez. Un pequeño niño de unos dos años estaba jugando con un pequeño poni de juguete. Estaba sentado sobre una especie de manta de color rosa; pero no parecía notarlo.

….

En esos momentos en un lugar indefinido en el medio de Islandia.

-¿Hermano? Que raro, no pareces venir con cara de querer matar a alguien.-Dijo la joven Liechtensteinesa .

-Por una vez no he venido a amenazar, digo… Bueno, si, amenazar a tu marido. Tengo que hablar con ambos como las personas civilizadas que somos.

-Así que nos has traído tu escopeta.

-Bueno… Sí la he traído… Pero no para usarla contra el.

-Esta bien. Ven.

….

-Señores, señoras, he de hablar con vosotros. –Dijo el maniático del piano.

Los que estaban ahí reunidos volcaron su atención en el que les estaba hablando. Puede que quisiera decir algo interesante. Puede…

* * *

><p>Las traducciones son hechas con google traductor así que quejas y sugerencias son aceptadas. Por lo de la última parte, la siguiente vez que van a saber de ellos va a ser en el capitulo 7 así que paciencia.<p>

No sé si ya lo he mencionado pero son ocho capítulos ya escritos (menos el último). Que voy a publicar periodicamente cuando los haya corregido.

Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews.


	4. Capitulo 4  Londres

Capitulo 4

Cuando llegaron a Londres estaba lloviendo. No es que fuera novedad, pero era interesante mencionarlo. Los cuatro se bajaron del avión. El vuelo no había sido demasiado largo pero Ludwig ya estaba un poco cansado de tanto ir y venir. ¿Faltaría mucho para encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas? Esperaba a que sí.

-_Welcome to London city (bienvenidos a la ciudad de Londres)__._ ¿Puedo llevaros a alguna parte? –Preguntó el taxista.

-Sí. A xxxx lugar, por favor. –Dijo el albino.

-Muy bien. ¿Saben que va a haber un concierto ahí?

-_Ja (sí)_, a eso vamos.

-¿Alemán? De pequeño tenía un amigo que era alemán.

-Muy bien. Ahora llévanos a nuestro destino.

-En marcha.

Cuando llegaron había mucha gente afuera del lugar. Todos y cada uno de los boletos se habían vendido. Los germanos se bajaron del taxi, pagaron y se fueron. No tardaron mucho en cambiarse. Paso algo parecido a lo de Paris, solo que en vez de decir: _Je t'aime (te amo)_; decían: _I love you (te amo)_.

Al finalizar todo se fueron a cambiar. El prusiano hizo una llamada telefónica y se reunió con el resto del grupo. Ludwig no se podía creer que su hermano le estuviera ayudando tanto. Había madurado mucho en esos siete años. Le iba a dar las gracias pronto.

-Kesese~ He hablado con el cejotas y me ha dicho que nos reunamos en el parque. Va a llevar a sus niños, así que chavales, espero que le hagáis la vida imposible a esas ratas. –Definitivamente no había madurado.- Me estoy quedando sin batería...-comentó para sí mismo en voz tan baja que nadie lo escuchó.

-Por supuesto general. –Dijo Angela.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo el chico.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a donde habían quedado con los dos anglosajones. Los vieron sentados junto con dos niños pequeños. Los cuatro tenían el mismo color de pelo pero uno de los niños tenía los ojos verdes y la otra azules. Los dos mayores seguían igual de cómo los habían visto en la última reunión.

_- Hi(hola), _¿Qué es lo que es tan importante? Por cierto, buen concierto. Me gustó la última canción en especial. –Dijo el inglés.

-Necesitamos hablar con vosotros. Es por lo de las reuniones. –Dijo Ludwig.

-¿Cómo os habéis enterado de que queríamos volver a ponerlas? –Preguntó extrañado el más alto de los anglosajones.

-¿De verdad? Nosotros vinimos con la intención de convenceros.

-Estábamos pensando en como convencer al resto. ¿Con quienes habéis hablado?

-Kesese~ De nuestro lado ya están: Francia, Canadá, Austria, Hungría, Suiza, Alemania y yo. Pero nos hemos dividido así que pronto también van a estar: Polonia, Lituania, Estonia, Letonia, Liechtenstein, Islandia (si cierto suizo no lo intenta matar), la Republica Checa, Eslovenia y… no sé mas. Si estos son convencidos van a pasar el mensaje a otros y así sucesivamente.

-Increíble. Pero, ¿quien va a hacerse cargo de Asia, Oceanía, África y América? Yo soy el _hero_ así que debería tener alguna idea, pero no se me ocurre nada. No creo que mis primos me hagan mucho caso. Pero si convences a uno ya has convencido a todos.

-Podemos hablar con España para que el los convenza. Puede hacer efecto. Kesese~ Además quiero ir a ver al tercer miembro del Bad trio friends.

-Eso nos deja con tres continentes. Yo sé donde están Rusia y Chica pero no pienso hablar con esos comunistas. Eso puede ser suficiente para Asia. Ellos convencen a sus hermanos, que convencen a sus primos, que convencen a sus hermanos que convencen a todos. De hecho así también nos deshacemos de Oceanía.

-¿Y África? –Preguntó uno de los niños que habían estado escuchado toda la conversación sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta.

-¡Alice! –Dijo el padre de la niña- Ve a jugar con tu hermano menor y tus amiguitos a otra parte.

-Pero _dad(papa)._ Queremos escuchar que pasa. –Dijo el pequeño.

-Niños, váyanse a jugar. –Dijo el inglés.

-_But Mommy(pero mami)_… -El inglés se puso todo rojo ya que sus hijos le habían dicho mama enfrente de más gente.

Al final los niños se fueron a "jugar". En realidad solo se pusieron a ver quien podía escuchar mas. Eso mientras evitaban que la chica y el chico les molestaran. Los dos habían dado su palabra al albino que iban a molestar a los hijos del cejotas. Y Alice y Andrew habían heredado las cejas de su "mami".

-¿Qué hacemos con África? Puede que algunas de mis ex-colonias me hagan caso. Pero no creo. Solo hay que ver a Alfred que nunca me hace caso…

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Creo que Japón vive con Grecia y este mantiene relaciones con los del norte de África.

-Eso suena bien. Kesese~ Pero, ¿dónde esta Japón?

-_Shit(mierda)__._ Se me olvidó ese detalle. No tengo ni la menor idea. Esta un poco aislado. Antes éramos amigos. ¿No deberías saberlo tu, Alemania? –Preguntó el Estado-Uniense.

-No. Hace aproximadamente tres días me puse en contacto con mi hermano. No tengo ni idea donde esta el resto. Llevaba siete años sin ver a ninguna nación.

-Bueno… Si vamos a ir a ver a Rusia y China seguramente China sabe donde esta su hermano. Es lo más probable.

-También Italia podría ayudar a hablar con los países de África. Pero más bien Italia del Sur. Solo tienes que preguntarle a Italia donde esta Romano. Sí. Es la mejor de las ideas, por algo soy el _hero._

-Sabemos donde esta Lovino, vive con Antonio. Digo, sabemos donde esta Romano, vive con España. Kesese~ Pero no sabemos nada sobre Veneciano. Ni siquiera su nombre humano. Ha desconectado de todos. El otro día Lud lo encontró pero digamos que este fue y le dio con la puerta en las narices.

-_Well(bueno)_…Seguramente no quiere encontrarse con nadie…

-Kesese~ Bueno, donde decíais que estaban los de las naciones rojas.

-En Moscú. Con este tiempo se van a Moscú, si hace frío están en China. Aquí esta la dirección.

-Siguiente parada: Las Vegas. Digo, siguiente parada: Moscú. Kesese~

Los germanos se llevaron a los niños después de despedirse. Mas o menos ya tenían planeados el resto de los días. El día siguiente iban a coger un vuelo a Moscú, luego uno a donde quiera que les dijera el chino donde estaba el japonés.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente no creo que sea necesario traducir del inglés. Pero bueno...<p>

Gracias por vuestras reviews. Me hacen MUY feliz.


	5. Capitulo  Moscú

D: _Personerne i denne anime er ikke mine.(Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen, según el G**gle traductor.__) _

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5<span>

Tomaron el avión el día siguiente. Otra vez Ludwig iba junto a sus sobrinos. Los dos ya se habían acostumbrado a su forma de ser tan formal. A veces le recordaban a los dos niños que había visto con Italia. Hasta el joven había formado una familia mientras el se aislaba de todos y de todo. Quería que todo terminara rápidamente para volver a su vida normal. El problema es que ya no sabia cual era su vida normal: la de nación o la de humano.

-_Onkel (Tío)_ Ludwig, ¿has estado antes en Moscú? –Preguntó la joven húngaro-prusiana.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que has ido?

-No me acuerdo.

-¿Fue para una de tus reuniones? –Preguntó el chico.

-Sí. Bueno, también he ido por otras razones pero la principal son las reuniones. –Dijo el rubio contestando a las preguntas de los niños.

-¿Alguna vez habéis logrado hacer algo productivo en las reuniones? Kesese~ Prusia no ha vuelto a ser una gran nación así que supongo que no. –Dijo la sobrina del germano.

Ludwig se quedó de piedra y no simplemente por el hecho de que su sobrina haya heredado la risa de su padre. ¿Qué sabían y que no sabían esos niños? Estaban preguntando no por el contenido de las reuniones, sino por su utilidad. Seguramente ya sabían que intentaban resolver los problemas del mundo. Pero si sabían eso, ¿sabrían lo de las naciones?

-¿Saben quien soy yo?

Los dos niños asintieron. El mechón blanco de su sobrina se puso sobre sus ojos rojizos, pero esta se lo apartó rápidamente. Su amigo inseparable también lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-¿Quién soy?

-Eres la republica de Alemania.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Lo hemos supuesto. Cuando _vater (padre)_ hablaba de ti decía que siempre habías sido muy serio y nos contaba algunas cosas como que no te gusta la mención de las guerras mundiales o que eras gran fan de Angela Merkel. Por eso me han llamado como ella. –Dijo la chica.

-Desde siempre hemos sabido lo de las naciones a pesar de que nuestros padres no nos lo habían contado. De igual manera sabemos que nosotros somos personas normales, pero con una facilidad para aprender idiomas increíble. No solo idiomas, aprender cualquier cosa que nos propongamos. Por eso a nuestra edad ya sabemos tocar varios instrumentos perfectamente, sabemos cocinar platillos de todo el mundo, sabemos dibujar, sabemos escribir en chino, japonés, árabe y en el alfabeto normal. Sabemos hacer muchas mas cosas, pero no sabemos como interactuar con otros seres humanos.

-Nuestros padres nos han aislado del resto por mucho tiempo. Tenemos la teoría que las reuniones se cancelaron para intentar que tengamos una vida normal, pero no lo habéis logrado. Nosotros somos diferentes al resto. Una vez nos intentaron llevar a una escuela normal, a los tres días ya no habían hecho saltar de curso e intentaban enviarnos a una escuela para dotados.

-Así que en realidad a pesar de no ser naciones sois especiales.

-Efectivamente. Se podría decir así.

El alemán se quedo pensando en lo que acababan de decir los niños. Demasiado normales para ser especiales y demasiado especiales para ser normales. Pobres creaturas. Siempre iban a tener que aprender todo en casa. Estaban confinados a su universo en el que la música era el único escape. Le habían halado de las otras naciones, pero nunca mencionaron a gente normal. Ludwig ya no sabía de quien compadecerse, si de el o de sus sobrinos.

-Pero somos felices como somos ya que tenemos una _anya (mami -húngaro)_ y un _Vatti (papi)_ que nos quieren. Además tenemos muchos tíos y tías. Y primos que son como nosotros. –Dijo la pequeña.

-Pero lo mas importante de todo: Nos tenemos entre nosotros. Somos mas que hermanos. Somos…

En eso el sonido de que falta poco para llegar sonó. Los dos niños dejaron la conversación y se pusieron a hablar sobre una serie japonesa. Ludwig comprendió que habían dado por terminado eso y que tenía que seguir. Comprendió que para que el llegara a ser feliz todo este extraño asunto debía finalizar.

No tardaron mucho en aterrizar. La ciudad de Moscú se veía acogedora a los ojos de todos los pasajeros. Salieron de aeropuerto e intentaron averiguar donde estaba la extraña dirección que les había dado el de ojos azules. No tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de que estaban perdidos. Pasó media hora hasta que llegaron a una especie de casa que parecía mesclar elementos chinos con rusos. Tocaron el timbre y después de un rato alguien abrió.

-¿Quién es aru~?

-Somos… -Comenzó el alemán.

-¿Alemania? ¿Prusia? ¿Niños extraños que nunca había visto? Aru~

-Sí.

-Pasen por favor. Aru~ Seguramente queréis contarnos algo interesante.

Todos pasaron a la casa. Era bastante grande pero principalmente era muy bonita. Había una gran cantidad de girasoles en todas parte y ositos panda. También había una gran cantidad de gatos que luego identificaron como Shinatty-chan. Entraron a lo que debía ser la sala donde estaba el ruso sentado en el sillón viendo en un ordenador videos musicales.

-Hola aru~ Mira quien esta aquí aru~

El ruso se volteo a ver a los recién llegados. Les dedicó una sonrisa infantil y les indicó que se sentaran. Los examinó detenidamente uno a uno. Primero a Ludwig, luego a Gilbert y para finalizar a los dos niños. El chino se sentó a su lado, enfrente de los invitados.

-_Privet (hola)**. **_Son Alemania, Rusia con P y los _Angeles und Wölfe (Angeles y lobos)_¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Kesese~ No es Rusia con P. Es Prusia, Rusia es Prusia sin P. Pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que venimos a intentar convenceros de que las reuniones vuelvan a existir. Pero no para que todos se peleen. Sino para que como personas maduras haya conversaciones interesantes.

-No sé aru~ Yo quiero volver a ver a todos mis hermanos. Pero no he tenido oportunidad.

-Yo quiero ir a ver a los pequeños Bálticos. Kolkolkol~

Volteó la pantalla del ordenador que estaba usando cuando llegaron y vieron en la pantalla a Letonia cantando. El único que no sabía que era una estrella de la música era Ludwig. Parecía que todos habían llegado muy lejos en esos siete años.

-Kesese~ Así que, ¿estáis de nuestros lado?

-Por supuesto aru~

-Por cierto, ¿sabes donde esta Japón? Necesitamos hablar con el y con Grecia para que hablen con el norte de África y estos pasen el mensaje hacia el sur.

-¿Honda Kiku? Claro que sé donde esta mi hermano aru~. En estos momentos al ser verano están en Grecia.

-¿Necesitáis que hablemos con los países Asiáticos y de Europa del Este?

-Sí por favor. Después de Grecia vamos a ir a España para convencer a Antonio para que este convenza a sus ex-colonias.

-Te doy la dirección de Kiku aru~ . Pero que raro que Alemania no supiera donde estaba.

-Digamos que se aisló completamente del mundo, en el sentido literal.

Cuando ya se fueron, habiendo conseguido la dirección de el que ahora se hacía llamar Kiku se fueron de vuelta al aeropuerto. Habían tardado mucho tiempo menos del que esperaban, así que pudieron coger un avión a Atenas directamente.

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo. Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews.<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6 Atenas

D:Los personajes de Hetalia (como todos ya sabemos) no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 6<span>

Ludwig ya estaba cansado de tanto avión. Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde ese primer vuelo que cogió a Venecia. Este ya era el sexto. Prácticamente estaban cogiendo un avión por día. Si por lo menos podría caer en los brazos de Morfeo al igual que su hermano…

-_Onkel (tío)_Lud, cuéntanos una historia.-Y al final siempre acababa hablando con sus sobrinos.

-Había una vez tres cerditos que…

-Una real.

-¿Cómo que queréis que os cuente? –Preguntó el germano feliz de no tener que contar la historia de los cerditos.

-Alguna que te ha pasado a ti. Una historia de la historia histórica.

-¿Qué?

-Una cosa que pasó de verdad, que te pasó a ti.

Y así comenzó a contarles a sus pequeños sobrinos tal abuela con sus nietos historias de un tiempo que ya no existía. Les contó desde anécdotas divertidas hasta de las partes más tristes de la historia. Pero no contó una cosa muy importante, no les contó como conoció a Italia. Ya que esa historia era de los dos y nadie mas.

Sin que se diera cuenta acabaron en el aeropuerto de Madrid. Ludwig no comprendía que hacían allí, necesitaban ir a Atenas, no a Madrid. Gilbert se acercó a los chicos, todos lo miraban con cara extraña.

-Lo siento _bruder (hermano)_**.** Pero hemos de quedarnos aquí para un concierto. Ve a Atenas y regresa aquí. Te esperamos en esta dirección. –Dijo el albino dándole un papel con una dirección.

-_Danke (gracias)_. Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

El albino le dedico una sonrisa y levantó si cruz de plata. El alemán hizo lo mismo. Luego se despidió de los dos niños que le habían acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Estos le dedicaron una sonrisa y se despidieron.

Tomó otro avión que lo llevó a Atenas. Se durmió durante casi todo el vuelo. Cuando no estaba dormido estaba pensando en que pudo haber hecho el joven italiano cuando estuvieron separados. ¿En que trabajaría? ¿Qué haría en su tiempo libre? ¿Cómo se llamaría?

Llegó a Atenas sin demasiados contratiempos. Cogió un taxi para que lo llevara a la dirección de Japón y de Grecia. La distancia entre el aeropuerto y la casa de su amigo era grande pero al joven alemán se le hizo muy corta pensando en que iba a decir cuando llegara.

Al llegar a la casa al igual que la del resto era una mescla arquitectónica de dos estilos. Era muy hermosa y tenía una forma de equilibrio por así decirlo increíble. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. No esperó demasiado tiempo hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-Cuidado con no pisar los gatos. –Dijo una voz desde dentro.

Tenía razón. Había una gran, pero GRAN cantidad de gatos. Era prácticamente imposible caminar sin pisar alguna cola, cabeza, pata o demás. El alemán con cuidado entró a la vivienda evitando en todo momento pisar cualquier miembro de los felinos.

-Pisa donde yo piso. ¿Vienes a ver a _μπαμπάς (papá-griego)_ o a _お父さん (papá-japonés)_?

El alemán vio que quien se dirigía a el era un joven muchacho que parecía cansado. Este lo miraba con una seriedad inexpresiva que solo podía transmitir una paz interior digna de un monje. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del alemán evaluándolo.

-A ambos. Tengo que hablar con los dos.

-Sígueme y evita pisar algún gato.

Entre tanto gato Ludwig pasó. No tuvo ningún inconveniente menos por dos colas que fueron parcialmente aplastadas por sus pies. Llegaron a una habitación en donde había una gran puerta-ventana que daba a un hermoso jardín. El chico abrió la puerta y pasó por ella.

-Es una persona la que ha llamado a la puerta. -Dijo el niño.

-Hola. –Dijo Ludwig a las dos personas que estaban. Una de ellas se volteó rápidamente.

-¿Alemania-kun?

-Efectivamente.

-Vaya sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? De hecho, ¿cómo has sabido donde estábamos?

-Me lo ha dicho tu hermano mayor. He ido a verle antes, a Moscú. Y en lo que me respecta en que me trae por aquí es muy fácil. Tenía que hablar con vosotros sobre las reuniones. Hay que volver a ponerlas. Ahora os explicó todo con mas detalle. –Se volvió hacia el griego dormido- ¿Nos escucha?

-Sí. Bueno, a medias. Si quieres lo despierto.

-Sería lo mejor he de hablar con los dos.

El japonés con la ayuda del joven muchacho despertaron al bello durmiente de su larga siesta. Al despertar los gatos, como si del efecto de gravedad se tratara comenzaron a acercarse a el. Este miró con extrañeza a Ludwig, como si no lo reconociera. Luego su expresión cambio.

-¿Alemania? No te había reconocido sin uniforme militar.

-Buenos días Grecia.

-Puedes llamarme Heracles si quieres.

-Puedes llamarme Ludwig si quieres.

-¿ Como es que no hemos sabido de ti antes?

-No hace mas de una semana que me he puesto en contacto con mi hermano. No he visto a ninguna de las naciones antes. He podido llegar a vosotros gracias a China.

-¿ Wang Yao? No me esperaba que el te ayudara. No es que tenga nada contra ti, pero no creí que os conocierais de algo. Mi hermano no suele ayudar a la gente y dar mi dirección así por que si. ¿Has visto a mi sobrina? La última vez que la vi estaba un poco enferma no sé de que.

-Estamos intentando volver a poner en marcha las juntas. Un poco para volver a encontrarnos todos, un poco porque la vida es un poco rara si ellas y un poco para ver si ahora que hemos tenido una vida normal podemos hacer algo productivo en ellas. Y no he visto a ninguna niña…

Los dos dueños de la casa se le quedaron mirando sin saber que decir. Pensaron en la oferta. Mas bien Japón estaba pensando en la oferta y Grecia estaba intentando quitarse a un gato de la cabeza que estaba durmiendo. Luego lo voltearon a ver.

-Puede ser. No voy a tomar una decisión ahora pero en cualquier caso tomare las medidas adecuadas. Solo dinos cuando y donde van a ser y veremos si vamos. Tengo mucho trabajo y ahora estamos en vacaciones. Por cierto, ¿y Italia?

-Sabía que preguntarías por el. No sé nada de lo que ha sido de su vida. Se ha desconectado hasta mas que yo. –Luego se puso a contar lo que le había pasado en la última semana. Desde su viaje a Venecia, hasta las extrañas conversaciones con sus sobrinos. –Y ahora tengo que ir a Madrid a hablar con el hermano mayor de Veneciano. Y seguramente luego tendré que ir a hablar con el mismísimo Veneciano para convencerlo de nuestro plan.

Los dos adultos, el joven muchacho y la mayor parte de los gatos (que estaban despiertos) lo miraban con atención. No se habían perdido una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Lentamente el japonés abrió la boca para decir estas palabras: Cuenta con nosotros.

Después de tomar el té se fue al aeropuerto. Tomó el primer avión que llevaba a Madrid. Por mala suerte en este vuelo no se pudo dormir. La persona a su lado, un hombre de una cuarentena de años y algo mas que principios de calvicie, estaba en los brazos de Morfeo sin opción de regresar. Para su MUY mala suerte el sujeto en especifico tendía a roncar cuando dormía.

El germano no paraba en pensar en lo que le había dicho su compañero durante la segunda guerra mundial. Sus palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza si poder olvidarlas.

_-Tienes que ser tu quien hable con el. Es tu mejor amigo, por no decir el único. Es algo así como tu deber. No te preocupes por Romano, todo lo que puede hacer es utilizar un bigote postizo para intentar humillarte. Debes de hablar con el y pedirle que te cuente su historia; vas a ver como todo tiene sentido. Al fin y al cabo, los malentendidos siempre se pueden resolver hablando._

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la ciudad donde debía encontrarse con su hermano. Sacó la dirección que le había dado y se la dio a un taxista. Ludwig siempre había pensado que el italiano y el español se parecían; así que comprendería muchas cosas. No contaba que se parecían un poco para la gente que dominaba bien uno de los dos idiomas. Y siete años sin practicar es bastante.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Siento no publicarlo antes pero... no sé... no se me ocurre una escusa creíble... XD<br>Por favor. ESCRIBAN. Me voy a volver loca por no leer... Bueno, no tanto... pero...


	7. Capitulo 7 Madrid

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Di no a la ley SOPA.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 7<span>

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la ciudad donde debía encontrarse con su hermano. Sacó la dirección que le había dado y se la dio a un taxista. Ludwig siempre había pensado que el italiano y el español se parecían; así que comprendería muchas cosas. No contaba que se parecían un poco para la gente que dominaba bien uno de los dos idiomas. Y siete años sin practicar es bastante.

Llegó a una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba rodeada de sembradíos de tomates. También había el logotipo de una de las marcas de explotación de tomates mas grandes del mundo. Había llegado a casa de España y Romano; ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien abriera. Pero nadie lo hizo. Vio que la puerta estaba abierta así que pasó directamente. La música del piano era acompañada por una guitarra bien afinada. Una voz que ya conocía bien sonaba sobre la música que los dos instrumentos producían. En una mescla de alemán, húngaro, francés, italiano y español decidió que esa era una de las canciones mas raras que había escuchado. Pero sonaba muy bien.

Entró en la habitación de la que salía la música para encontrarse con los dos músicos de siempre acompañados por un chico de pelo marrón, ojos verdes y un rizo flotante que se las había ingeniado para saltarse todas las leyes de la gravedad. En una parte los dos chicos cantaron el estribillo armonizando con la voz de la chica.

-¿Nadie te ha enseñado a tocar la puerta? Kesese~

-Sí. Pero si nadie responde tomo la libertad de entrar a ver si hay alguien.

Los chicos reconocieron la voz de su tío y dejaron la música de lado por un instante. El chico ayudó a bajar del piano (que no era de cola sino de pared pero aún así tenía un hermoso sonido) a la chica. Los dos se acercaron al rubio.

-_Onke_**l **Lud. Sabíamos que no ibas a tardar mucho. Ven, te presentamos a nuestro amigo. Se llama Felipe. También puedes llamarlo Filippo. –Dijo la que era su única sobrina.

-Hola_Onkel_ Lud. –Dijo su otro "sobrino".

-Hola chicos. Hola Felipe/Filippo.

-Hola~ Que alegría conoceros a todos. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- Voy a avisar a _papa (en español) _y a _mammà__ (mama) _que están arriba. Ahora regreso.

El chico subió las escaleras a buscar a sus padres. Mientras, Ludwig ponía al resto al corriente de lo que había pasado en Atenas. Les contó lo que habían dicho las dos naciones. Y que era él el que tendría que ir a hablar con el mas joven de los italiano. Gilbert a su vez le contó que había recibido llamadas de sus amigos.

En eso bajaron los dueños de la casa. El joven español seguía igual de feliz, sonriente y con pintas de idiota que siempre. El italiano seguía igual de malhumorado, enfadado y con pintas de querer matar a alguien que siempre.

-Fusososo~ El hermanito de Gilbert ha venido a visitarnos. Que alegría~

-¿Cómo te puedes alegrar por que el macho patatas este aquí?

-¿Es por lo de las reuniones? Fusoso~ Gilbert ya ha hablado de eso con nosotros. El Bad Trio Friends esta ansioso por reunirse de nuevo.

-No. Bueno, si quería hablar de eso. Pero hay mas. Es sobre Veneciano.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano, macho patatas? De hecho, ¿por qué no esta aquí? Creí que estaba contigo. Solo por eso no obligue a todo el país de dejar de vender tomates a Alemania.

-No esta en Alemania. Por lo que sé ahora vive en Venecia.

-¿Cómo que por lo que sabes?

Así que Ludwig volvió, de nuevo, a contar todo lo que había pasado hasta que había llegado a ese momento. Cuando por fin terminó Romano había adquirido una expresión asesina.

-¿Quieres decir que mi hermanito esta totalmente solo y tu para descubrir que pasaba has emprendido un viaje larguísimo en vez de hacer que hablara? Si con solo mirarlo con cara malvada canta como un pajarito. Te quiero fuera de esta casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo rumbo a Italia.

Por una vez en toda la historia, Ludwig y Lovino estaban de acuerdo. Y tal como ordenó el italiano el mas alto salió de la casa y se fue al aeropuerto. Su maleta ya tenía tantas pegatinas de haber sido facturada una vez tras otra que parecía que llevaba un mes sin parar de viajar.

…..

Lo que ha estado pasando mientras tanto con Eli, Roderich y Vash.

Elizabeth:

En una enorme tienda de ropa de marca en algún punto indefinido de Polonia.

-¡Eli! Ósea, como que alegría que estés por aquí. Es total.–Dijo el polaco.

-Hola Feliks. He venido ya que necesito hablar contigo y con los chicos. Es importante.

-Esta bien. Primero deja que terminé esto y vamos a buscarlos. Creo que Toris está en su oficina, ósea como que obvio. Pero no estoy seguro.

El rubio estaba vestido totalmente de rosa. Pero desde que sus diseños eran de los mas vendidos en el mundo la gente no le criticaba por vestir de esa forma. Su estudio de modas era enorme y todos los diseñadores soñaban con verlo alguna vez. Un pequeño niño de unos dos años estaba jugando con un pequeño poni de juguete. Estaba sentado sobre una especie de manta de color rosa; pero no parecía notarlo.

-Ven, vamos. –Cogió al pequeño en sus brazos y se lo llevó con ellos.

Llegaron a una gran puerta que decía: OFICINA GENERAL. Tocaron la puerta y pasaron. En ella estaba Toris detrás de un ordenador. Estaba trabajando hasta que llegó Feliks y se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de su mesa.

-Mira quien vino. Ósea como que tiene que hablar con los cuatro, tipo. Es como total.

-Hola Eli. Que alegría verte. Voy a llamar a Edward y a Raivis.

Dicho y hecho. En menos de cinco minutos Eli tenía en frente suyo a una de las estrellas de pop adolecente mas famosa, a un renombrado programados () que había inventado el Edop, Edap, Ephone y muchos mas y uno de los diseñadores de ropa mas famosos del universo (hasta Tony utiliza sus diseños). Y a Toris, que con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación había logrado que las carreras de sus amigos no terminaran en nada. Era contador, administrador, gerente, manager, consejero y mucho mas.

-Tenía que venir a ver si queréis que las juntas se vuelvan a hacer.

-Ósea tipo, justo estábamos pensando en como conseguir eso. Es total.

-Es verdad. Estábamos intentando lo mismo.

-Genial. Voy a llamar a Gilbert para decirle las buenas nuevas.

Por mala suerte Gilbert estaba en un avión así que no recibió la llamada. Luego se le acabó la batería y hasta ahora no había podido cargarlo. Cuando lo prendió vio que sus amigos le habían llamado. La chica decidió ir a ver el mar ya que casi nunca lo podía ver. Se fue con sus cuatro amigos y el pequeño. Se fueron en carretera para no tener que pasar por un aeropuerto ya que los reconocerían.

Roderich:

-Señores, señoras, he de hablar con vosotros. –Dijo el maniático del piano.

Los que estaban ahí reunidos volcaron su atención en el que les estaba hablando. Puede que quisiera decir algo interesante. Puede… Los presentes eran la representación humana de la republica checa, Eslovenia y Eslovaquia.

-¿Qué vienes a ofrecer?

Y así el pianista comenzó a explicar la idea a los presentes. Estos aceptaron ya que se aburrían mucho. Se comprometieron en ir a hablar con los Balcanes. Todos sabían que se odiaban entre ellos, pero las reuniones eran la mejor oportunidad para pelearse.

Roderich intentó hablar con Gilbert pero como este no cogía (estaba en un avión) decidió no malgastar mas dinero en llamadas y se puso a dar conciertos. Cuando por fin el pruso pudo cargar su móvil (en realidad si tenía batería pero le daba pereza ver si tenía llamadas) este le llamó para ver que pasaba.

Vash:

En un lugar indefinido en el medio de Islandia.

-¿Hermano? Que raro, no pareces venir con cara de querer matar a alguien.-Dijo la joven Liechtensteinesa .

-Por una vez no he venido a amenazar, digo… Bueno, si, amenazar a tu marido. Tengo que hablar con ambos como las personas civilizadas que somos.

-Así que nos has traído tu escopeta.

-Bueno… Sí la he traído… Pero no para usarla contra el.

-Esta bien. Ven… Pero sácala antes de entrar.

-Por favor. –La miró a los ojos intentando hacer cara de cachorrito pero mas bien salió como una especie de cabra.

-Bueno… Pero solo por esta vez.

Entraron en la casa donde se encontraron con un bebe de menos de un año blanco como la nieve y con el pelo rubio. Los ojos los tenía un verde y el otro violeta dándole una muy extraña mirada.

-¿Dónde esta…?

-Aquí. –Dijo una voz desde un sillón. Encima de su brazo tenía un pluffing con corbata.

-He venido a hablar como personas civilizadas.

-Bueno. ¿Qué pasa?

Les contó el plan de hacer que las reuniones se volvieran a hacer. La chica estaba encantada con la idea ya que volvería a ver a sus amigas. El otro al final cedió ya que no era una idea demasiado mala. Además en Islandia no vendían alimento especial para pluffings. Y así sus hermanos se distraerían con algo.

-Si quieres yo hablo con mis hermanos. Los puedo convencer a los cuatro. Ya parecen aburridos.

-Bien.

Intentó llamar a Gilbert (pero este estaba en un avión y toda la historia falsa de la batería del móvil) y luego a Roderich pero estaba apagado (por los conciertos que dio). Al final intentó hablar con Eli pero había muchas interferencias ya que estaba en una playa perdida en un punto intermedio del mar Báltico.

* * *

><p>Sí. Lo publico ahora ya que no había escrito el siguiente. ¿Ya esta terminado? E... No... Pero ya solo me queda el GRAN final. De hecho me faltan unas cien palabras y listo. Por cierto, en otro capitulo mencionaba el hecho de que lo que pasaba con el resto estaba en el capitulo 7... Pues ahí esta. El siguiente ya es el último.<p>

Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews. Hacéis que escribir sea mas facil. Gracias^^


	8. Capitulo 8 Venecia de nuevo

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertencen. Le pertenecen a su autor.

* * *

><p><span>-Capitulo 8- Último capitulo<span>

Ludwig caminaba por las calles de Venecia. Ahora sabía a donde debía de ir y que debía de hacer. Era un soldado y tenía una misión. No se podía permitir flanquear. Esa palabra no debía existir en su vocabulario. Su camino lo estaba llevando a un lugar en el que ya había estado. Pero cada vez que estaba mas cerca no podía evitar caminar mas lentamente.

Por fin pudo llegar a donde quería ir. La curiosa casa que había visto en su visita anterior se encontraba donde la había visto la última vez. No es que pensara que se iba a mover de lugar... Pero... ¿Quién sabe si no fue simplemente un sueño?

Cuando se encontró delante de la puerta ya se había acostumbrado a pasar a pesar de que no le abrieran así que ni tocó el timbre. Para su buena suerte la puerta estaba abierta. Entró sin hacer ruido y fue a donde era mas posible encontrarse con el italiano.

A pesar de le que el esperaba no se encontraba en la cocina. Pero para su buena suerte esta tenía una gran ventana que daba al jardín. En este puedo ver a dos niños pequeños jugando, mas bien estaban entrenando. Los dos mellizos que debían de ser los hijos de Italia. Abrió la ventana-puerta y salió de la casa para encontrarse con los dos pequeños.

-Hola chicos. -Dijo el alemán con buenas intenciones.

Los dos chicos voltearon a verlo. Al principió parecían confundidos, luego lo reconocieron y al final el terror se apoderó de sus expresiones.

-¡No debería estar aquí! _Papà_ no va a estar feliz por esto. -Dijo el de los ojos azules.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar con vuestro padre. Por eso estoy aquí. Pero tranquilos soy una buena persona. Si queréis os puedo ayudar con vuestro entrenamiento. Como debéis saber yo entrenaba a vuestro padre cuando éramos mas jóvenes.

-Haga lo que usted quiera señor... ¿_Papà _entrenando? Para qué, mas bien. ¿qué? -Dijo la de los ojos marrones.

-Entrenamiento militar.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Nuestro _papà_ nunca habría hecho un entrenamiento militar en su vida. -Esta vez fue el muchacho.

-Claro que sí. Italiano al que le gusta la pasta, la siesta y tiene el tic de siempre decir Ve~. Aproximadamente 1.72 centímetros de altura, le gusta el arte y cocinar, con un hermano mayor llamado Lovino, se crío con Roderich y con Elizabetha. Estuvo conmigo y con Kiku en el "servicio militar". No le gusta recordar la segunda guerra mundial al igual que a mi. Tiene un abuelo que es bastante pervertido... No sé que más deciros de él.

-¿Tiene un hermano? -Preguntaron los dos chicos.

-Sí...

-No tenemos un tío. Tienen que ser personas diferentes.

-Si me dan un segundo os muestro una foto.

-Hecho.

Ludwig sacó su movil y llamó a Gilbert (para esto ya toda la historia de la batería se había resuelto). Le pidió que le enviara una foto de todos ellos (Lovino incluido). Su hermano mayor aceptó y a los pocos minutos ya le había enviando una foto en la que salían Antonio, Lovino,, Felipe, Angela, Wolfgang, Elizabetha, Vash, Roderich (estos tres se habían teletransportado magicamente a España con "Teletransportes Mágicos") y el mismísimo Gilbert.

-Es este de aquí. Vuestro tío Lovino.

Los dos niños vieron la foto y se quedaron en silencio. Le quitaron el movil a Ludwig y se quedarón viendo esa foto con una mezcla nada agradable para la vista de sorpresa, incredulidad, entusiasmo, miedo y emoción. Vieron a cada una de las personas de la foto una a una y al final volvieron a ver a Lovino.

-Se parece mucho a papà. ¿Por que nunca nos habló de el?

-Seguramente os estaba preparando una sorpresa para cuando lo conocieran. -Mintió Ludwig.

-Sí. Es verdad... -Dijo el de pelo castaño.

-¿Quiénes son los que salen en la foto? -Preguntó la rubia.

-El que tiene cara de idiota es vuestro... tío Antonio. A su lado se encuentra Lovino, vuestro tío, el hermano de vuestro _papà_. La niña con el mechón de pelo blanco es mi sobrina Angela. El chico a su lado es algo así como su otra mitad, es mi sobrino Wolfgang. El otro chico es el hijo de Antonio y de Lovino (no pregunten que ni yo lo sé), se llama Felipe si no me equivoco demasiado. El hombre de cabello blanco y ojos rojos es mi _bruder, _se llama Gilbert. La señora a su lado es su esposa (creo), se llama Elizabetha. Ellos son los padres de mi sobrina. El rubio es Vash... Y el de gafas con aires de nobleza en mi... ¿primo?, se llama Roderich. Ellos son los padres de mi otro sobrino.

Los dos chicos lo estaban mirando con una cara un poco rara. ¿Tenían un primo? Ellos siempre habían estado solos. Querían tener un primo, o muchos mas. ¿Por que su padre no les habra hablado de su familia?

-Qué genial... No estamos solos... Tenemos más familia ademas de_ papà_. Solo hay que esperar a que regrese de su trabajo para contarle todo esto. Seguramente si lo convencemos nos lleva a conocerlos. ¿En que parte de la ciudad viven?

-No... No viven en Venecia...

-En que parte de Italia. Espero que no sea muy al sur ya que dicen que la gente del sur es muy gruñona...

-Tampoco en Italia precisamente... Viven... en España.

-Bueno... No importa... Aún así algún día los conoceremos. Puede que algún día papà nos deje salir de la ruta de siempre y nos lleve con él a sus viajes. Seguro que va a España.

-Por que no hablan de eso con el cuando regresé. ¿Ahora no tenían que entrenar?

Los dos niños se pusieron firmes. Enderezaron su espalda, quitaron la sonrisa de la cara. Parecían pequeños soldados que estaban a punto de pasar lista. Hicieron un saludo militar y dijeron al unisono.

-Sí general.

-Bien. Primero van a correr...

Y así Ludwig puso a los dos pequeños a entrenar. Cuando terminaron de correr Ludwig les puso algunos ejercicios que le hacía hacer a Italia... Italia... Tan cerca pero tan lejos de la verdad...

...

-_Ciao__ i miei figli. Sono arrivato. Dove sei? (Hola mis niños. Ya he llegado. ¿Donde estais?) _

La voz del italiano sonó cuando abrió la puerta. Acababa de llegar de su trabajo. Se quitó el bigote postizo y se puso a buscar a sus hijos. El de ojos marron tenía un programa de cocina en la televisión que todos veían. Por una vez en su vida fue listo y para que no lo reconocieran se puso un bigote postizo. Por raro que pareciera todos se lo creyeron.

Buscando a los pequeños llegó hasta la cocina. Miró a través de la ventana ya que le encantaba el jardín que tenía. Vio que los niños estaban en el jardín. Seguían "entrenando" como ellos decían. Él bien sabía de quien lo habían sacado. Pero con ellos había... ¿otra persona?

Salió al jardín para ver todo mas de cerca. Casi se muere en el acto al reconocer a quien estaba ahí con los niños. Parecía muy feliz jugando con ellos. Y los niños estaban felices.

-¡_Papà_! -Era su pequeño Marco.

-_Papà_, tenemos que hablar contigo. También... -Era su hermosa Ester la que hablaba.

-Ludwig. -Era... era...

-¿_Germania(Alemania)_?

-¿_Italien(Sí necesitas traducción tienes un problema)_?

El italiano estaba medio en estado de shock. Poco a poco se acercó al mas alto. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca se puso a soltar unas pequeñas risas que parecían una mescla entre risa y sollozo.

-¿Ve~ Ha-Has vuelto?

-_Ja_.

-¿P-Por qué lo has hecho? Ve~

-¿Por qué te has ido en primer lugar?

El italiano esta vez se puso a reír-llorar estrepitosamente. Miró a los niños y les hizo una señal de que se vayan a la casa. Los chicos obedecieron a la primera y entraron. Entonces el que siempre había sido tan infantil comenzó a contar la historia de lo que había pasado.

_"-Lo sé Giappone... Yo tampoco me explico como pasó todo... Es muy raro...  
>-No sé que decir... Creo que mas de una nación esta pasando por algo similar...<br>__-Ve~?  
><em>_-Mira como todos están raros. Por lo menos creo que es así.  
>-Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad. Creo que deberíamos cancelar las juntas... Por lo menos hasta en unos cinco años ya que la "situación" se haya tranquilizado.<br>__-Puede ser una buena idea... Tiene que hablar con Alemania-Kun.  
>-N-No... No puedo meterlo en esto... Ve~<br>-Pero... Pero... Sí el es... el padre.  
><em>_-Lo sé. Bueno... Se lo voy a decir al final de la junta."_

-Como bien sabes todos aceptaron a esa desición de cancelar las juntas por un tiempo...

"_Tengo que hablar con él...  
>-¡Fratello! Por fin se van a cancelar las reuniones. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?<br>-Ve~ Hacer un programa de cocina o algo así... Ve~  
><em>_-Espero que le vaya mal al macho-patatas...  
>-Ve~... Me tengo que ir...<br>__-¿Vas a ir a hablar con el macho-patatas?  
>-E... No.<br>-Bien..."_

-Fue cuando me di cuenta de que tu ibas a ser más feliz si no tenías que soportar a niños pequeños... No quería que por mi culpa fueras infeliz... Nunca soportaste las cosas que fueran imperfectas o que lloraran, como yo...-Dijo sollozando.

-Italia...

-¿Ve~?

-Eres idiota.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca voy a ser infeliz a tu lado. Solo voy a serlo si no estas.

El alemán cogió al mas bajo entre sus brazos y este su puso a llorar de la felicidad. Por fin volvían a estar juntos. Nunca NUNCA debieron haberse separado. Ahora lo sabían. Siempre estarían juntos.

-Ven, hay que hablar con los niños. -Dijo Ludwig.

-¡Ve~!

Entraron en la casa en donde les estaban esperando Marco y Ester. Ellos estaban esperando a su _papà _y al señor que antes les daba miedo. Cuando entraron los dos mayores los hijos de ambos se acercaron.

-_Papà_, ¿ya has hablado con el señor Ludwig?-Preguntaron a coro.

-No lo llaméis señor Ludwig. Ve~

-¿Como lo llamamos entonces?

-_Vati (papi)_, llamadme _Vati_...

* * *

><p>No sé si se puede considerar un gran final pero a mi me gustó como ha quedado. Gracias a tods por leer^^ Esta historia esta dedicada a mi mini-yo. Puede que algún día la lea así que se la dedico. Gracias a todos lo que dejaron sus reviews haciendo posible esta historia. Por favor, si te ha dejado deja un review aunque solo haya un: La leí. O algo por el estilo. Lo que pasa es que es el primer multi-chapter que he terminado (soy mala, no es la primera historia de mas de un capitulo que escribo pero si la primera que termino). Gracias a toda la gente que ayuda al resto dejando sus historias en esta página TAN genial.<p>

**La unión hace la fuerza, todos contra la ley SOPA. **

Recuerden, si no dejan sus reviews van a invadirnos las vacas del futuro. Así que ya saben...


End file.
